In Your Asylum We Live a Lie
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: You know those movies about asylums- which usually are horror and such. Well forget all that BS. I've been to an asylum and i'm going to tell you my story, my experience and you don't have to believe me, you can think everything I say is a freaking lie. but my words are the truth./ Rated: M Genkaku x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! So i've noticed the lack of DW fanfics, which is sad cause its so freaking good! (if you cut out all the gore and ... yeah) so here's my fanfic of it and hope you enjoy it, and er, whatever I put in here, if you find it offensive (though there shouldn't be a problem) then feel free to just leave the page. And none of this is my experience this is all my OC's experience so it's all done in a narrative way. Oh! and please don't think of it as too depressing and if it makes you feel that way then i'm sorry and you should probably stop reading (not that it will, but just taking precautions).

In Your Asylum We Live a Lie

_-Based on the song Asylum by Disturbed_

Chapter One

It was two years ago, when I finally got away from that… that hellhole. That dark, evil…that breeding place for demons, that…that…asylum. It was given some stupid nickname, Sousuke's Rehabilitation and Insane Asylum center, named after the owner's, Tamaki Tsunenaga, son, who from rumors I heard had the ability to put smiles on the most depressing faces. There definitely weren't any smiles in that place and his son died of…unfortunate causes. I didn't even belong in that place-you see- I was accused of murdering my family; mother, father, brother. I didn't do it. I can't tell you all about the whole court case and jail parts and such- I was too shocked of their deaths. I don't know who murdered them-you see I was at my friend's house and when I got home they were… you know. Anyways by the time I woke from such a shock I was at the gate of the asylum, the largest on in Japan- home for the most craziest, insane, plain lost their mind people. I didn't belong there. I wasn't crazy, I tried to tell them- the guards- that there was a mistake as they walked me through those glass doors.

"That's what they all say," one of the guards in white told me. I was put into a room, completely white, dressed in a white gown- a rather short one now that I thing about it, considering I was completely naked under it- completely frightened. The guards left me there and I waited patiently but anxious. My mind was filled with thoughts of what was going to happen to me. It's a different story when your actually insane but you see I was utterly sane. Soon this guy with pure red hair and the eyes of a rabies infected wild beast shows up. He wore this attire of a red dress shirt about four buttons undone, and black jeans and a black belt that had a walky talky attached to it and black timberland boots. His wicked, perfidious smile- with the obvious mark of a murderer- is what scared me the most and his skin was so damn pale, he must've been death's cousin or something… anyways remember that loathe this man with all my heart and soul more than media- you know from the roman story- hated her husband. He came close to me, instantly I could smell that horrible stench of pure tobacco. I hated that smell- but I did grow used it. He stared me down for maybe five minutes and it crept me out a lot.

"What's your name girl?" he has this deep, masculine, moribund-like voice with big hints of insanity quavering in it. His voice was second on my "what scares me" list.

"May," I told him.

"That's it?" well that's all I could remember then, because of the shock of my dead family I had forgotten a lot of things about myself, which included my last name.

"Azuma Genkaku, remember it well-" I remember it too well in fact,

-I'll be the one taking care of you from now on, you can even call me super guard if you want… actually call me super guard" also remember that he loves to hear himself talk, and he also loved that stupid nickname.

"L-listen, please, I…I don't belong here I'm not crazy" I still don't understand why I said that, I knew the second I saw him he was insane so what's the point of telling him I'm not crazy. Anyways he gave me a little pat on the head and stared directly into my eyes.

"Well then, I'll have to fix that, won't I"

I remember walking down those taunting halls. The Rehab part of the asylum wasn't as bad but once we reached the insane part, I nearly lost my mind. There were so many men and women and kids my age and some younger that all had this empty look in their eyes. As if they were just waiting to die. They were walking around like ghost, completely lifeless- I guess they go on my "what scares me" list. Anyways an order to understand my story you should know the layout of the asylum. It was this grand building, fucking huge! Surrounded completely by evergreen trees, so no matter the season nothing could be seen from the outside. The rehab center was the main part of the building. Beyond that the compound is divided into four buildings and four levels. Level one being- I don't know, for some idiot kids spouting shit about wanting to kill themselves and for those disturbed people that have seen death, most likely not how I've seen it but… anyways level four was the worst. It was where the craziest of the craziest resided. I mean like, serial killers- there were a lot of children serial killers by the way-, complete bipolar, complete schizophrenics… you get it, right? Anyways that's were I was, and super guard walked me through those white halls, disturbingly whistling that song, um… down with the sickness by that band Disturbed. He was whistling it rather cheerfully, considering the whole mood. He brought me to this floor with nothing but doors that went down the hall what seemed endlessly. And I was put into room number 666- ironic and sad right.

"I'll bring up your dinner so relax until I get back" he said and left closing the metal door loudly. Locking the door, leaving me in this big white room. Everything was white, the bed, the bed sheets, the pillows, the carpet, the lamp, the table that held the lamp, the chair by the table, the bookshelf, hell even the books were white. I sat on the bed again waiting. At this point I didn't know what to think or do. I was in an asylum; I was seen nothing more than another disturbed person by the people that watched over me. Well only a few people watched over me, including super guard. Ever seen that movie shutter island, with Leonardo de Caprio? That's what came to my mind, I thought to myself- I can't eat the food, take the medicine, etcetera. Of course that wasn't the case, super guard came back with a tray of mash potatoes, chicken, mixed vegetables and a glass of water on the side, along with a cup that contained two pills sitting patiently on the tray. He sat the food on the table with the lamp,

"Eat up"

"I… I'm not hungry," I told him. He looked at me silently and then a crooked smile formed on his lips.

"You sure?" seeing that smile I nearly and should've taken back my response but nodded my head.

"Close your eyes for a second, girl" and I did it. I closed them, hearing a zipper unzip and footsteps.

"Open your mouth, wide" and I did it. And he stuck it right into my mouth- that being his… you know, his penis. I was shocked, I opened my eyes and tried to pull away but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced it even more into my mouth. It was really hard and big too.  
"You don't want me to accidentally slit your throat, do you?" he said, and I started crying. If only you could've seen my expression, I'm sure it turned super guard on greatly. Anyways I gave him his blowjob, sucking that thing and drinking down everything that came out of it.

"There's your dinner" he said, that was the last time he ever did that by the way. When he pulled it out of my mouth I started bawling. He started laughing like the sadistic maniac he is.

"I wonder how you taste?" he said and was about to pounce on me, until his walky talky roared to life.

"_Head captain Genkaku, we need your assistance on floor three, Senji Kiyomasa has gone mad again!" _

Super guard growled,

"Again! Damn, I wish I could just kill that guy" he zipped up his pants,

"I'll be back" and he left.

* * *

The next morning I was sore, from super guard pounding in to me like a fucking sledge hammer. His penis was so fucking big too. I remember always wanting to have sex before I had gone to the asylum, if I known how much it hurt it would've never crossed my mind. He wore a condom too, not wanting to have any evidence of what he was doing to me,

"Not that anyone would care," he told me. Anyways in the morning all of the patients were allowed to freely leave their rooms and walk around and stuff. I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, afraid that if I didn't eat again super guard would… you know. The breakfast was delicious too. Blueberry waffles with sweet syrup and eggs on the side with a full glass of milk. I sat at a white table, alone, afraid to sit with the actual crazy patients. Eventually a kid, about fourteen with a round face, messy curly hair and blue, cute blue, eyes came to the table and sat across from me.

"I'm Ganta Igarashi," he told me. This boy didn't have a hint of insane in him at all. He looked so innocent and scared; I guess he was like me.

"I…I'm May"

"So you're the new patient everyone's been talking about!" a cheery voice said, it was a girl with long white hair and red eyes.

"Shiro is happy to meet you!" and she sat next to me. She looked pretty innocent too, but when I heard her use her name in third person I automatically labeled her insane. I smiled at her though, so happy that these two kind people were willing to be my friends. Well, I guess kind is an awkward way to say it, since they were murderers too.

"Shiro's name is Shiro" Shiro told me.

"I'm May"

"It's been a while since there were any new patients," Ganta said,

"Shiro was the most recent until you arrived" I wasn't listening to him at the time. I don't know why but I kept replaying last night in my head over and over. I started crying,

"You got Azuma Genkaku, didn't you?" Ganta said, I stared at him,

"What?"

"As your guard. I'm sorry you got him, the last patient he took care of 'accidentally' died of blood loss from numerous cuts. And before that one died of suffocation and I remember hearing that he hung-

"STOP!"" I didn't mean to yell at him, I don't think he realized he was making me angry.

"It's alright May, Shiro was also taken care of by super guard," she said, that must've made me a little better, because I calmed down instantly. So she had to call him super guard too. Anyways after breakfast we went to the courtyard, which guess what? Was also white. The grass, the flowers, the fountain, the fountain water, all white. Shiro and me picked flowers while Ganta sat on the fountain, swinging his legs back and forth.

"This one is tall" Shiro said holding up a long stemmed tulip.

"I guess mine is too" I held up a rose.

"Ganta Igarashi, it's time for your shots" a nurse called,

"Wha- already?" Shiro told me that Ganta got five times more shots then she did.

"There you are girl" I watched super guard walk up to me, Shiro glared at him as if he were a demon, which in many cases I can proudly say he was.

"Oh, hello there Shiro, sorry that your not my play toy anymore" he said, which pissed me off greatly,

"You better not be hurting May!" Shiro yells at him and he laughed maniacally in response.

"Too late, sweet heart" he took my hand and dragged me away from her, out of the courtyard, down the halls of the level four asylum and into a room. There was a chair- one of those chairs you see in a dentist office only without all the dental stuff attached to it- and a table with five needles filled half way with a clear substance laying on it.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he said walking me over to the chair and shoving me into it.

"Yes"

"Good, cause my cum isn't enough to hold this medicine"

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I appreciate feed back!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Super guard just loved to tell stories, and I mean all kinds of stories. Stories of love, murder, action, I loved the suspense ones, and he loved reading books aloud too. Of course he'd never admit it, but that's a whole other topic.

Anyways he strapped me to the chair and placed both his hand on the arm rests so that he was leaning over me and glared directly into my eyes.

"Damn, your just so...corruptible" he practically moans. He went to the table and gave me three of the five shots and I didn't start feeling woozy until after he gave me the fifth one. I felt sensitive all of a sudden, like, just a touch would send me over the edge. I think he gave me some kind of drug I don't know what it was. I began to get all sweaty too, and my skin was burning, not like fire burning but that kind of burning feeling you get when your really aroused. Super guard undid the straps that held me down, and he started taking off his dress shirt.

"What did you do to me?" I literally moaned, just talking had me over the edge. He gave me that crazy smile,

"Just a little something to make it feel better" he told me and not a second later he was on me. He adjusted the seat so that the upper half was laid out flat. His fingers roamed my skin and I began to sweat more. I couldn't help but breathe heavily and rapidly. He entwined his fingers in mine lifting my hands over my head, pressing his body against mine. That sent me over the edge and down the mountain. I must've moaned so loud birds flocked. I gasped, my eyes rolling upwards.

"Let me tell you a story" super guard suddenly said, undoing the zipper of his pants and lifting my gown over my head and tossing it to the side. Damn, I felt so exposed that time and it was cold too.

"Once upon a time there was a black crow and a red lion- his callous hand grabbed my waist and urged me toward his happy place.

-The lion was very hungry and the only thing to eat around him was a black crow" his other hand gripped my stomach.

"The lion would've ate him sooner but the crow was full of tricks, so one day when the lion once again tried to eat him, the crow made the lion a deal- his full aroused member was hanging out between the zipper lines. Damn that thing was big.

-'If you can solve this simple riddle then I'll let you eat me' the crow said" and that enlarged member went right into me. No preparation or anything. I swear if I'd known sex hurt I would've become a nun or something.

"Of course the lion excepts" super guard said in quick breaths.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night" Drool was seeping out my mouth in small rivulets.

"'What kind of fucking riddle is that?' the lion said. But he began to think about it and it took him five minutes to realize that he didn't know the answer. And he became infuriated, if he didn't get it right then he couldn't eat the crow. But then the lion started to gain some common sense, and when the crow least expected it the lion grabbed it and stuck its teeth into it, blood spraying everywhere, and ate the crow. The end." I never said any of his stories were really good, but it was something to pass the time as he, err... you know, did things. And you know, he did more things then just play around inside me. He tortured me too, not something I want to get in detail over, unless you want me to, if you really get a kick out of it.

* * *

Shiro was able to get a hold of some sweets one day, specifically that being chocolate and raspberry tarts. It was morning time and Ganta, Shiro and I were in the courtyard, eating the sweets and smiling as if everything was perfect. I learned that Ganta's guard was some tall lady with huge breasts, can't remember her name right now, but I'm sure it'll come to me. Anyways as we were eating sweets and drinking water from the fountain-yes the water was perfectly drinkable-we began to talk about our guards.

"That lady is always smacking me upside the head with her sword hilt, I swear, sometimes I don't even do anything wrong and she still does it" Shiro laughed.

"Shiro's guard loves to show her pictures"

"Pictures" I said,

"Yup, of his children and wife". I wished super guard would just show me pictures of whatever, instead of getting high off of my body. I must've had a sad expression at that time, cause Shiro became all pouty and tried to offer me her sweets-mind you she adores sweets- but I rejected her attempts to comfort me.

"It's alright Shiro, I've at least gotten used to his length"

"Length?" Ganta said, he's only like thirteen, fourteen. He's such an innocent kid; I hope he never gets into the whole porn thing. Not that I ever have, but...Anyways, Shiro tried to explain to him but I stopped her, letting her know it was useless.

"I outta beat that super guard to a pulp!" she yelled, forming fists. I chuckled, there was no way a small girl like her could ever go against such a big guy. But I did smile, and she smiled back just as warmly. And I began to wonder-what did she do to end up in this place? Even though she used her name in third person she didn't seem like she belonged in the asylum. And I wanted to ask at that moment, but we were having such a great time, I just let it slip my mind. Anyways, after a few more hours it was time for us to return to our rooms, so we all said our good byes and went our separate ways. On my way to my room I passed this guy, this extremely muscular guy. Okay not that muscular but he seemed like one of those body obsessed athletes. His hair was wild and black, so were his eyes, and he had nicely tan skin with a tattoo on it, placed above his right brow. DSMK, that's what the tattoo was. He glanced at me not even second and was turning his head away, I think he was blushing or something. I won't give you his name now, cause it's not that important now, and all you need to know is that he tended to be the one to safe me in my most, scary, situations.

* * *

So I'm in my room, lying on my bed thinking about my parents and younger brother. I was a decent child, I wasn't bad, like delinquent bad, and I wasn't good either. I mean everyone gets in trouble every now and then, no one's perfect, and people that think they are should just go jump off a bridge...Anyways I was pretty decent, but my younger brother was a complete evil imp. Even his appearance was demonic yet he was utterly beautiful. He had these lovely lavender eyes, that were rarity in my family, and such luscious dark hair that framed a perfect round face, and I loved his peach creamy skin. He could fool anyone with his appearance and just he loved it when he got in trouble, whether it be for fighting or vandalizing or stealing, he loved the attention. And my parents gave him enough attention, so much in fact that I nearly became the ghost in the house. I think that's what he wanted all along, for me to be ignored, but I could never bring myself to think that. I love my brother dearly-I'd jump in front of a bullet for him. And my thoughts were dispersed when super guard came into my room looking all flustered and agitated. His brows were drawn in disdainfully and he was frowning, like someone just killed his puppy or something frowning. He glared at me darkly and I shrunk into the bed sheets. I hated his eyes so damn much. He took out a case of cigarettes from his jean pocket, popping open the case, sticking one in-between his teeth and lighting it with a lighter that came out of his other pocket. And he walked over to me, bringing that terrible stench with him,

"Let me tell you a story, girl" he had already unbuttoned his shirt,

"There was a cannibal duck and a hunter that lived in a forest- his pants were on the floor.

-The cannibal made a pact with the hunter, the hunter could hunt all the ducks in the forest to his heart's desire, but in exchange half of those ducks went to the cannibal duck" he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his chest.

"Everything was perfectly peachy until the hunter discovered the duck was taking more ducks than they bargained for- he slapped me hard, pushed me onto the floor with such force that I grunt out in pain, feeling my skin slightly tear from the concrete impact. And he was over me, his foot on my shoulder holding me down on the floor.

"And the hunter got extremely pissed, but he couldn't do anything about, cause the cannibal duck happened to be the king of the forest, so you know what the hunter fucking did!" I stared up at him, crying bitterly.

"He walked away and with his tail in-between his legs like a fucking loser!" and he kicked me harshly and grabbed my hair and forcing me onto the bed, towering over me. And I was petrified, like a fucking statue. He slapped me again and thrust his member into me once more. And that powerful thrust was so abnormally hard that I passed out. And when I woke up the next morning I was covered in scratches and long cuts that went up my stomach. And super guard was lying next to me, sleeping like he had the worst night ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ever heard of that action movie, err... mission impossible! After two more weeks of super guards torture that's what came to my mind, of course while being fucked up by super guard. I wanted to escape, I didn't belong there anyways, and I wanted to go home. Not where my family was murdered, hell no- that'd bring back memories-but back to the city I was removed from. The consequence, or in a more nicer way, the rule for trying to escape the premises was a week in solitary confinement. But in my case it'd be a week of the most gruesome torture super guard could create in his evil twisted mind. You know I always wondered what the hell was up with him. The whole entire time I was in the asylum I never figured out why the hell he was so fucking twisted. I mean-did he get beat up as a kid as well, or raped? Or maybe he just loved watching others suffer-a sadist. Anyways, I was thinking of ways to escape. Patients were allowed to walk around during the morning until two in the afternoon, so my only chance to make a move would be then, but at the same time that was when most of the guards were placed around the asylum building. Did I ever tell you super guard was like, the captain of all the guards, and not once has a patient been able to escape during his reign? Long story short I tried to escape and got caught. During breakfast I went into the bathroom, which had windows that were unlock able, and snuck outside, but I didn't get too far before being caught by Ganta's guard, Makina-that was her name. That lady had the biggest breasts I've ever seen, like fucking milk jugs, I mean I'm not trying to sound perverted, and I'm a girl, but you really couldn't help but stare at them. That kind of size was practically screaming out to you to look at them.

"Oh, so you thought you had the brains to escape this asylum" she told me, giving me this askew expression. She had a rapier attached to her black belt that tied around white skinny jeans, and she had on a simple dark blue dress shirt and black combat boots. She kind of reminded me of Tom Raider only with bigger boobs.

"Well I'll give you credit for having the guts to try, but you do know the rule, and justice will be delivered" and that's when she took me to super guard who grinned at me nefariously.

"So you want my attention that badly, girl," he said while walking me to the confinement room. I didn't say anything, or more as I didn't have anything to say then, but I should've called him a fucked up bastard who preys on innocent girls. That would've had him laughing like the madman he is. He didn't bother putting me in those white jackets that keep you from hurting yourself while in confinement, he just threw me in the dark, cement room and closed the door leaving me in complete terrifying darkness. For the first three days he didn't bother bringing me anything to eat, so when he actually bothered to visit me I was losing weight and starving. And when he did decide to bring me food I had trouble eating it since he kept fucking me over and over, and he'd only let me eat when he was fucking me. He masturbated all over my food-and I mean like covered in sperm-cut me with a knife every time I took a bite, kick me in the stomach so hard I'd throw it all back up, etc. On the last day of my punishment he thought he was going to throw me a little celebration party by getting a couple of extra buddy guards so the could gang bang me. But remember that guy I met in the hallway before, well he decided to cause some extra trouble again. Super guard had left the room door open and that guy just waltzed in, knocked out the other guards and him-him being Senji Kiyomasa- and super guard started going at it. It was kind of funny to watch too, I've never seen super guard look so weak before. Actually he wasn't weak, they were pretty equally matched, but I've never seen him struggle. And it was so amusing that I began to laugh, like stomach cramping laugh.

* * *

I saw Senji Kiyomasa in the courtyard one day, getting a drink from the white fountain. And I just walked up to him and stared at him for a really long time-pretty creepy right. He was seriously tall so I had to look up at him as if I were trying to point out Mount Everest's peek. He had an embarrassed countenance and refused to look at me, which I learned was due to his easy arousal of being around immodestly dressed females, which wasn't my fault -I was forced to wear a very revealing outfit.

"Thanks for saving me" I told Senji, which finally made him look at me, but his face was light red.

"All I wanted was a good warm up, you just happened to be there" I interpreted that as his way of saying your welcome. I don't know why but I picked a white rose from its bush and handed it to him,

"As long as you have this, you have to protect me" I said, and he looked at me crazily but took the rose into his rough callous hands.

"I'll do what I want," he said.

* * *

I was in a nice playroom they made for the patients with Shiro one day. As usual the whole place was white, and it had a copious variety of toys and books stacked one shelves. There were two long white couches and five short ones, along with a few beanbags and a large white furry rug. I was reading a book called the Scarlet Letter; it was about some chick that fucked with the village priest and was tried guilty of adultery when no one knew whether her husband was alive or dead. It was pretty stupid and I don't know why I kept reading it. The only character I even liked was their daughter Pearl. Anyways I was reading the book to Shiro and she listened really attentively, as if she were determined to listen. And it was pretty funny how serious she looked too. Super guard came and sat next to me taking the book, which caused Shiro's cheeks to puff up,

"May was reading that to Shiro!" she argued, he ignored her, which made me mad, but what could I do? He held the book in-between his fingertips and began reading. He red with a bold, enthusiastic voice, that kept Shiro and I attentive the whole time, and he read four chapters before calling a quits. And I nearly pouted when he put the book down, which made me feel twisted considering I liked something about that freak of nature.

"Shiro admits, super guard is a great reader," Shiro said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

You know that awkward deja vu feel, when you meet someone and then suddenly they start appearing everywhere. Senji just kept popping up out of no where, I mean, his room was a few doors down from mine (unusually), apparently his hang out spot happened to be Shiro, Ganta, and my spot; I had thought the grown ups rooms were different from ours but grown up in the asylum meant well over thirty-five and Senji was in his golden twenties. And he was pretty nice too. Every now and then he'd come chat with us, and as usual would blush madly over me and Shiro's revealing outfits. Honestly it was hard to believe he belonged in that place, but he has his histroy too. And he kept that nice guy facade up pretty well. Whenever me and Senji were alone together, he'd always, and never failed once, to mention how skinnny I was and needed to build some muscle. When he was trying to be funny he'd call me twig, which actually became his little nickname for me over time. I didn't care about being overly muscular, but I did admit I was pretty skinny, and if I were going to escape I had to buffer up. I remember Senji coming into my room one time while I was attempting to do a push up, and he laughed at me as if I were the funniest thing on the planet. Super guard caught me doing sit ups and apparently thought it was really adorable or something cause he just kept staring and laughing at me. That day he brought a book with him to my room, um, it was a vampire book called Dracula-you know by Bram Stroker. I had no intention of listening to some older than dirt story, I mean Scarlet Letter was old enough, but he forced me to sit on the bed and shut up as he red it to me. And I listened to every single word and detail that left his mouth. He decided to use a dark, and lustful voice when reading Dracula, and I hated it, cause it was really turning me on and I didn't want to feel anything towards this man. I remember this particular part in Dracula that he red so seductively, so luscious, mesmorizing, so luring it was almost as if he were moaning the part,

_"The fair girl went on her knees and bent over me, fairly gloating. There was a deliberate voluptuousness which was both thrilling and repulsive, and as she arched her neck she actually licked her lips like an animal... I could feel the soft, shivering touch of the lips on the supersensitive skin of my throat, and the hard dents of two sharp teeth, just touching and pausing there."_

And the way those words left his lips was so appealing and devilish, that second I slapped my hands over my ears, not wanting to hear anymore, not wanting to be tempted-that's what I figured. He must've been trying a new method of torture and wanted me to come to him, or wanted me to need him. And I sure as hell didn't want to fall for it. But I did, when I had covered my ears I closed my eyes as well, and when I finally decided to peek through my lids, his lips were ready to grab onto mine. But he didn't connect the less then a centimeter distance, and unexpectedly I went foward just slightly and unintentionally pecked his lips and he pounced upon me. Only this time I didn't struggle, super guard didn't have to hold down my hands or force my legs open. For some unknown reason I let him have his way. And this night, his way was so odd that I thought possibly I was dreaming. His kisses were so passionate, not demanding, and when his rough hands touched me there were gentle and careful, it was as if he were treating me like a fragile piece of fine China. And he savored every kiss and mark he made on my body, and when that moment when it was time to mold together, his lips remained on mine, as, ever so carefully, he slid into me. And that was the only moment that I willingly moaned for him.

* * *

For breakfast the next morning was cereal, the caf-ladies didn't feel like making anything special today so they simply laid out a couple of different brand cereals, such as frosted flakes, cheerios, fruit loops, everything I hated. The only cereal I liked was mini wheats and that was not an option, but I ate anyway otherwise super guard would make me eat him again. Shiro was eating frosted flakes, since it was the only cereal she was allowed to have tons of sugar in, and Ganta ate the cheerios. Once we were done eating we went to our usual spot out in the courtyard. Senji was there lying on a bench sun bathing. I went up to him and literally sat on his stomach, like, my butt was on his abbs as I stared down at him. What I had forgotten was that there were no clothes under me, so my skin was touching his, and he had a massive nose bleed. I must've laughed so hard then, and Shiro and Ganta stared at me as if I were transforming into a different species.

"What?" I said, Shiro began to laugh too.

"Shiro has never seen May smile so carefree" Ganta joined in on the laughter. I blushed.

"Get-get of me" Senji groaned, which only made us laugh harder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was looking in a mirror one day. My eyes traced the outlines of my baby face, which cupped my long jet-black hair. My creamy mocha skin was wet with sweat mixed with water from the hot shower I had just taken. My eyes were a weary pale, almost glass-like, grey and there were thick black lines under them, making me look like a raccoon. And I hate raccoons. I stared deeply into my pale eyes and swore I could see a crack in the glassy grey. At that moment, I thought of suicide. But as miserable as I was, I didn't have the guts to take my own life. It was preposterous that I even thought of the idea. I was just sick of dealing with super guard's crap every single fucking hour of the day. I didn't want to deal with the agony anymore. I was tired of waking up and screaming till my voice couldn't take it. I hated the immoral nightmares that roamed my dreams. I hated the asylum; I hated everything at that moment. I was so frustrated and scared that I began to cry and I mean like serious crying. I was on the floor, choking and coughing and snot was running down my nose (gross). I was a fucking wreck. That is until Shiro skipped into the room looking all smiles and cotton candy. When she saw me crying I swear she started crying too.

"Oh my goodness May, what's the matter?" she cried while sitting next to me and wrapping her skinny arms around my stomach. I was too busy crying to even form words, everything I said sounded like a whaling banshee. Shiro started laughing and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's alright May, Shiro and Ganta have found a way to get out of here" I stared at her in shock.

"W-what?" I half cried, choked, said.

"We're going to leave this place May. It'll be just the three of us," she said in such an encouraging voice.

* * *

Shiro filled me in on the plan they made. They concluded that the only time to escape was when Senji Kiyomasa went on a rampage. It would take majority of the guards and super guard to get him under control again and during all of that confusion and chaos, we would slip into the vents (which were large enough to fit our small bodies) and follow a main path that led to the outside of the back of the building. Apparently Ganta had stole a map from his guard. He said she never lingered around in her office unless she had to be there, so they had three days to make a move or they'd become under suspicion. All it would take was Senji going mad. And that's when I came in. I found him lying on the bench in the courtyard, as usual. I barely even opened my mouth when he began to laugh.

"You want something from me, don't you?" he said, which had me gawking. I hadn't said anything and he was already on to me.

"I can see it in your expression. You want me to do something, and by the looks of it, it has to do with escaping, doesn't it?"

"What are you a mind reader!" I yelled. He laughed harder,

"No you're just easy to read!"

"So are you going to help us?" There was a moment of silence. I know it was only like, five minutes before he answered but if felt like forever. His decision was fucking universal!

"Remember when you told me to protect you?" he said. Don't stray from the topic, I wanted to yell.

"Yeah"

"I still have that rose you gave me. You said as long as I have it I have to protect you, right?"

"Uh, right"

"Then I'll protect you"

* * *

The plan was set. Senji would pretend to go crazy over something random, and that would be the signal to get the hell out. It was morning time, so everyone was out of his or her rooms wandering around like the lifeless souls they are. Ganta and Shiro met me in the courtyard, as usual. The vent was located behind the bush of white roses. There was a sudden rush of guards across the courtyard all screaming war cries. When they disappeared from sight, we quickly ran to the vent propping it open, and I closed it back when we were all inside. Slowly and careful not to make noise we crawled through the vents for thee hours, completely unnoticed. The bell sounded for all patients to go back to their rooms, we had officially thirty minutes before someone noticed we were gone.

"Hey, I think this is it!" Ganta said, staring at a vent opening that revealed a forest of evergreen trees. He kicked it open and was about to climb out, before freaking out of how high off the ground we were.

"I jump off high things all the time, the trick is you have to roll right before you hit the ground, don't ask me why, I just know it works" I said to Ganta. And he nervously nodded. He took a deep breath and jumped from the vent. There was a loud thump and then a groan.

"I'm alive," Ganta said loudly. Shiro then jumped landing with just as much grace as I did when I jumped. We were outside the boundaries of the asylum. All we'd have to do is cross the forest to civilization. Shiro and I had began to walk to freedom, but Ganta didn't move at all. I thought he was still dazed from the fall, but he looked horribly nervous.

"What's wrong Ganta?" Shiro asked.

"This was just way too easy" he said, and in a sense he was right. I remembered the last time I tried to escape.

"It's doesn't matter how easy, if they catch us, then we'll definitely be on lock down. Especially since I've already tried to escape once," I said,

"Lets not focus on the negative and try to get away" Ganta inhaled, and nodded confidently. Together we ran into the forest, not knowing the horrors that would await us next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The forest was so silent. Not a hoot from an owl, the cry of a bird, rustling of the animals. Nothing. Pure silence. The sun was high in the sky, signaling the afternoon. And it was hot. The sun's shine was blocked by the evergreen but that didn't keep the heat from embracing our bodies, burning and scarring it with its intensity. I felt as if my skin was melting, and we had been walking for hours. Our absence should be known by now, soon they-as in Super Guard-would be sending countless guards to retrieve us. I looked at Shiro, other than sweaty and exhausted from the heat she still looked like she could go on, but Ganta was different. The poor boy looked like he couldn't take another step-he was on the verge of collapsing. His black hair was matted with sweat, his skin drenched in the gross substance, and he was panting dry breaths. There was no sign of water, even life, amongst the ocean of evergreen.

"We're going to die here aren't we?" Ganta barely whispered-Shiro glared at him as if he just slapped her.

"Hey, don't give up Ganta, Shiro is still going" but how long will you last until your in the same position as Ganta, I wanted to say. I was, as well; ready to fall out on the ground. Ganta fell onto his knees, indicating his defeat.

"Just go on without me, don't let me hold you back," he said/gasped,

"NO!" Shiro cried out, running over to his side and grabbed him by the arm, trying to force him to stand.

"Your coming, Shiro and May won't leave you!" I came over to them and grabbed Ganta's other arm.

"Don't you have someone waiting for you on the outside of this hell" I told him, in which he nodded.

"Well then lets get a move on" he didn't seem motivated at all, but slowly stood and continued to walk.

* * *

It was dawn and we couldn't move at all. We lye on the forest dirt, sweaty and tired. My muscles we sore from walking so many miles and my mind was hopeless-how could we walk for so long and still not reach at least a dirt road? Ganta had been passed out, causing Shiro and I to drag him. Honestly I had figured we'd only get so far.

"I guess this is the end" we were going to die or end up captured. I wished for death. There was nothing worse than being caught by Super Guard; I couldn't even fathom the things he would do if he found me. But I've never been lucky. And just as I had begun to wish for death, we were found. And I passed out.

* * *

I woke in this large cell, surprisingly not white. It was actually metal. And there were bars barricading me inside this cell. I'd never seen this part of the asylum, and could only assume the worst was about to happen. My clothes were gone; I was slap butt naked. The only thing to even partially cover myself with was a pillow on the floor beside me. Shiro and Ganta were nowhere in my sight. I began to cry. I instantly thought of that movie SAW-you know with the crazy (yet oddly very calm) guy with the puppet that forces people to torture themselves. Thinking of that only made me cry harder. I didn't want to die, not here. There was a loud creak of a metal door scrapping against the floor than slamming shut; I used the pillow to muffle my cries as I tried to stop. There were footsteps approaching this cell. When they stopped a man with pale blonde hair stared sardonically down at me rendering me to nothing but a scared little animal. His eyes were squint so I could not see the color, and his skin was a light peach.

"Hello May" he said with that deceiving smile,

"From this point on you are dead" I stared wide-eyed at him. I didn't know what he meant, I actually thought he was going to kill me then and there, but when I saw Super Guard appear right behind him all of those thoughts shattered.

"So, you thought you could escape again, eh May?" he said his countenance filled with future torture-I couldn't help but sob grossly again. Super Guard grabbed onto the cell bars,

"Why can't I have her now Tamaki! She's so fucking corruptible it's giving me a hard on!" the blonde named Tamaki chuckled,

"Patience patience Genkaku-san, I still haven't injected the nameless worm into her yet, until then she needs to remain in perfect shape" everything he said was complete gibberish to me. Super Guard growled in disdain and stomped away like some little child.

"See ya in a few hours May, I hope the nameless worm accepts you"

* * *

I was strapped to a table, completely immobile. Super Guard was on one side of me, Tamaki on the other and a new face looked down upon me, waving an injecting needle in my face like it was a toy. She had maroon straight hair that was cut short and styled to cup her face. Her glasses were round and magnified the seemingly red eyes that were begging for agony.

"Proceed with the operation" Tamaki said, and she took my arm rubbing a spot with a cotton ball of alcohol before sticking the needle into it. As she injected whatever substance was in the needle, I felt this burning hot sensation spread throughout my whole body. I thought my insides were on fire and screamed in pain. But gradually that fire became cooler and cooler becoming so cold that it froze my insides. I didn't understand what was going on and I was too scared and in pain to ask. The coldness eventually subsided leaving me numb. The process was over.

"Another Success" Tamaki said smiling that creepy smile again. Super Guard stood over me, licking his lips in delight,

"That means I can have her now" he undid the straps of the table, freeing me, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed from that weird fluid. He picked me up into his arms holding me against his broad chest staring down at me like the little animal I am,

"What should we do first, May"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I remember feeling really hot, as in body temperature hot, when that weird fluid was injected into me. Formally it was called the Nameless Worm and it definitely did something to me. Sometimes I felt like my blood was thrashing at my skin as if trying to break out, but I only felt that sensation when Super Guard was hurting me. After the so-called "process" was over Super Guard had brought me to his room. It, as well, was not a part of the asylum. The walls were painted a deep red, and the carpet was so black it looked like a bottomless pit. His bed was massive, it nearly took up a whole wall. It's black comforter and sheets were thick and large, draping onto the floor, looking all comfortable-even though what was about to happen to me would not be anywhere in the realm of comfortable. Three huge red pillows lined the backboard of the bed (which was also black). The room seemed completely out of this world, it's as if we had stepped into a new dimension. It had this odd aura to it, that wasn't murderous or even related to Super Guard's being. That aura was somewhat soothing and loving. The only non-red and black object in this room was a framed picture of a girl with long black hair and grey eyes. Her skin was a light mocha, and she smiled so gracefully and cheerfully-she had no worries in the world. That girl looked suspiciously a lot like me. And what was even more suspicious was that Super Guard was in that picture holding onto the girl as if she were the only woman in the world. Anyways, Super Guard placed me on the bed and hovered over me, staring me down like some piece of meat.

"The after affects should be warring off soon" he said, in a much less insane voice than usual. Even the way he stared at me was off. I gave him the weird eye-which was my brow lifted high in question and my eyes narrowing in suspiciousness. He smiled all creepily,

"What?"

"Your insane" that had to be the first time I ever truly told him he was crazy, he laughed in response.

"Well your no different, girl" in a sense he was correct, I admit I was pretty screwed up-but that's all because of him.

"Tell me Super Guard, is there something that you believe in?" I don't know why I asked this, it's one of those things that just slip out of your mouth. He stared at me in silence for a while furthering to succeed in creeping me out-before answering.

"I suppose..." he replied in a weak voice. For the first time ever I finally achieved in affecting him; maybe not physically but mentally. I did a little mental hurray. He went into a deep state of musing-I mean it wasn't a difficult question that required this much thought. I kind of started regretting I brought that up. He grabbed my wrists, holding them tightly as if I'd try to escape (which by then he knows I won't do-since it'd be useless anyway). He snapped out of his musing, and a new and mind blowing expression took over him. I wish you could fucking see it, it was so odd and so out of character that I thought I was in an entirely different universe. That man, Super Guard, stared at me with sadness. He was practically begging to me with his eyes to hold him, and I did just that. When he had released his grip on my wrists I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, completing the connection. Don't ask me why I was comforting the man that caused me so much pain, honestly I must've went utterly bonkers. But it didn't feel right not to hug him, I mean, if Ganta or Shiro or even Senji were to look at me with such sad eyes I wouldn't hesitate to embrace them.

"Don't you hate me?" Super Guard said,

"I hate you to the core"

* * *

To my surprise Super Guard did nothing to me but...Cuddle... Yes, so out of character it just ruins the whole I'm going to rape you atmosphere, but hell, I'd rather him hug me to death than torture me till I pass out. Even after sleeping and we were both awake, in bed, spooning (ha-ha, that sounds so wrong...) the mood was rather calm. I stared at the picture of the girl who looks like me as Super Guard stroked my arm soothingly an act that annoyed me yet was pleasing.

"Who is that woman in the picture?" I finally gained the guts to ask. He was quite for a moment. But before answering, wrapped an arm around my waist and urged me closer to him.

"That woman, was my lover"

It was like the world had stopped. I'm pretty sure my heart did. To think that this cold, merciless, wretched, monster actually loved someone? It was crazy, too unbelievable, yet his tone said it was all true. I urged him on,

"Was she important to you?"

"Her name was Nala" just incase your wondering I did think of Lion King. I mean, who wouldn't?

"She meant everything to me, and yet, was taken from me" the mood shifted to cold. I could tell from the way he grabbed my arm that he was becoming intense.

"You know, she looks just like me-

-I've realized that since the moment I first saw you" at that moment, I began to wonder what I truly am to Super Guard. I mean, after everything he's done I figured I was nothing more than his play toy. But I did remember the rare moments when he would act gentle.

"Do you think, that if I hadn't done all those terrible things to you, we could've been...maybe...alright with each other?" I couldn't take it, I jumped out of the bed and gave him the best angry look I could muster (which was less intimidating than a butterfly).

"Where the hell is this all coming from! If your trying to be nice now, forget it, cause all I'll ever think of you is some perverted man who gets off by fucking little girls!" his expression did not falter, it seemed like he knew I'd have that reaction. Instead he sat up in the bed, locking his dark eyes onto mine.

"Let me tell you a story, girl"

...

"I was a monk, and I was dedicated to Buddha more deeply than any kind of love. I wanted to find the answer to enlightenment. And I did. Buddha showed me. I finally felt complete, all of my dedication had paid off..." I moved a little closer to the bed, interested in this particular story Super Guard was telling. But kind of freaked that Super Guard used to be a monk-I'd believe he was a Rabi before a monk.

"and what answer did he give you?" a wicked smile formed on his lips as a tint of lust sparkled in his eyes.

"Salvation, the answer to enlightenment. My wife. She was suffering from a deadly virus, the kind that kills you slowly. She was in so much agony, and that was when Buddha told me. During another one of her surgeries the doctor messed up and end up killing her. Yet when I saw her dead corpse, she was smiling. She was at rest, she was relived of all suffering and agony. She had found Nirvana. Salvation is through death. And so I went back to my temple, and brought all of my seniors into salvation's embrace" Super Guard looked on the verge of having a hard on, he looked so damn happy. This all seemed too twisted. So if his so called 'duty' was to bring others to Nirvana, then why the hell was he making me suffer so much. Why was he torturing me to the point that my soul had practically cracked and was beyond repair. I already knew the answer to this. But I still asked, just to see what he would say.

"So, why am I suffering? Why not bring me to Nirvana?" he stared at me wide eyed. I guess he didn't think I'd ask that.

"Well isn't it obvious? Because you look like her" he glanced at the picture,

"That's why I'm so confused. I want you to die so badly, I want you to find Nirvana, but I can't bring myself to do it. And so I lash out on you, and hurt you, and do unforgivable things to you. But every time I'm just about to end your miserable life, I think of her and how I want to hold her and love her. It goes against all of my beliefs, to be so selfish as to wish she was still alive." I crawled onto the bed, sitting next to him.

"Do you really mean that?" it was hard to think that Super Guard was regretting what he did to me. Unless he had a split personality, which I doubt, he can't just think I'd understand why he'd been so cruel and brutal to me. He bore his deep grey eyes into mine,

"Well, I admit I find immense pleasure from torturing you-" there's the Super Guard I know!

-your moans, and your screams, there all like hers" He grabbed my arm and pulled me on him.

"the way you arch your back when I fuck you, the sweet sweat that drenches your body as I make you cum, the way you taste on my tongue, the way you smell, your pained groans, your reaction when I cut you it's all like her" Instantly I figured out that his dead girlfriend was a masochist. And in this realm I was not, I repeat not, a masochist. Super Guard rolled on top of me; his hard on clearly shown through his pants, and ever so slowly grinded on me.

"Please, moan in agony for me" he said before latching onto my lips hungrily.

* * *

A/N: yo! so sorry for the long wait-I had to explore my mind to find a good plot for what will happen next (mwhahahaha you won't believe what'll happen next!) anyways I'll be updating more frequently so, er, look forward to it.


End file.
